The inventive concepts relate to a wafer test apparatus, and more particularly, to a wafer test apparatus that performs an electrical test on a semiconductor chip that is formed on a wafer.
Following the fabrication of semiconductor chips on a wafer, electrical tests may be performed on the plurality of semiconductor chips. A wafer test apparatus including a probe card is used for this purpose. During an electrical test, the probe card is configured to come in contact with the chips for the transfer of signals. It is desired that such contact by the probe card occur at uniform pressure.